


Journals

by BookDragon13



Series: Bucky Barnes Flash Bingo 2021 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, mentions of steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Snippets of Bucky’s journals
Series: Bucky Barnes Flash Bingo 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: BBB Special Events





	Journals

Steve Rogers- best friend, Captain America 

Until the end of the line

Steve was small, grew bigger after being experimented on- am I still mad at him for doing this?

Sarah is Steve’s Mom. Nurse, Died before the war

Beating up bullies in back allies. War didn’t change that much, just the setting

All of these were just snippets of what Bucky wrote in his journals while on the run. A lot of memories came in impressions, but whatever he could remember, Bucky wrote down. No matter where he went, Bucky had his journals to help him remember his past.


End file.
